The Blair Witch Campione
by Dingirverse
Summary: Three teenagers are warned to avoid the black forest that lies to the north of their isolated American town, but curious and adventurous, they stumble into the predatory bounded hearth-field of the terrifying soul eating Blair Witch. Set in the Campione universe. Blair Witch as minor Heretic God. Teen characters from Grey Faction series / Dingirverse. OC, slight self insert.


**THE BLAIR WITCH CAMPIONE**

_Campione x Blair Witch project x Grey Faction_

* * *

**_One-shot_**_ – Divided into three parts because I'm a slow writer._

* * *

_**Part 1 – Witch's great boundary**_

_Mark was sixteen years old when his childhood friends Joe and James were killed, or perhaps taken would be more appropriate? _

_No matter. _

_On that day they were exploring the vast forest that circled most of their small town save for a two lane road that ran some twenty miles until reaching grassy planes and farmland and other rather rural towns and a river splitting the north. _

_They had long since explored the south, east, and west; however the northern part of the forest was considered forbidden by their parents and the town as a whole - a sort of paranoid common sense that nobody questioned or worse yet explained to the younger generation. However as boys are want to be they were curious. _

"_Hurry up guys, it's this way!"_

"_Ha, like we didn't know."_

"_Leave him, big kid's just excited._

_The forest to the north had a mile wide gap to the rest, dividing in the middle by a deep and muddy river, fortunately its flow was not so fast that one couldn't trudge through it if you were heavy enough and stable in your steps as water whooshed around you. As teenagers of above average height and build who hiked and helped out at their family businesses they had the needed bulk to pass through with relative ease. However ease or not, nobody likes walking for hours while cold and wet, so they 'borrowed' three sets of fisherman's waterproof overalls and wellington boots so long that they almost encroached on their man parts. Having avoided getting soaked, they slowly climbed up the gooey brown slopes, pulling hard on the tall grass in thick clumps as a primitive rope. _

_Once free they stripped out of them, revealing simple tee-shirts and shorts beneath. They had their sneakers in their backpacks and switched into them. They didn't intend to be here when night fell, so summer clothing would be fine. Their muddy clothing was hung up on high tree limbs to drip dry, it would also save them carrying it as they explored._

_Joe and James clambered up like squirrels, while Mark – the heaviest and by far the worst climber (who also had a fear of heights) threw each of their fishing overalls up in turn, and then diving and dodging while crouched to avoid a shower of mud and water, then rinse and repeat. Well not so much the rinse, but I imagine you get the meaning._

"_Watch out for the brown shower!" laughed James as they watch Mark scramble about like a poorly trained soldier under fire._

"_Screw off!" Mark grunted, though without any real heat to it. As teenagers are so inclined, insulted their friends with casual abandon, not that the adults were any better, they were simply sneakier about it, unless drunk, just fired, or expecting an altercation… or on Facebook. A few flecks of mud struck the back of his collar and Mark winced in revulsion._

"_He's been hit, medic!" cried out Joe, referencing a popular online game._

"_Let's hope that's just mud," James remarked as he and Joe climbed back down the tree with practiced ease._

"_Fuck off!" Mark grunted, trying to shake it loose, its gloopy consistency worried him in spite of it obviously being just mud. Most of it remained despite his attempts, and he gave up. Mark sighed in defeat, if it got too gross for him, he'd just go without a top. It was still summer and despite being the heaviest of his group of friends he was still physically fit and felt no issue in going without a top if needs be. "Come on, let's check this place out."_

_James and Joe soon desisted their teasing when Mark ignored them without showing irritation and so returned to their exploring. They walked roughly a mile in the unfamiliar forest, the trees were taller, thicker, older, but of the same species. There was an odd lack of animals, but the trio were not concerned, as there weren't any predators in this area that would pose a serious threat to humans. No Wolves or bears at least, and a fox could be chased off with a few swift kicks. _

_The trio were more caught up in seeing anything different, as due to their remote location, the internet was terribly slow and didn't have the same distractions as the average teenager. Fortunately one of their parents lived in the city and did occasional gaming runs for his child and other children in the town. _

_They and the few dozen children living there often lamented their isolation, but few actually left, and those that did eventually returned with partners and their own younglings, as though determined to continue living in isolation. Mark knew many of the adults were real into the occult, maybe it was something to do with that? Mark's own mother – Tracy was a Hearth Witch, which was a very subtle magic, and the second oldest after the use of herbs in spells. Basically it meant protecting one's home and land, at least as far as Mark understood. He had no talent for it, only able to sense a difference when he went in and out of his mother's house – feeling the boundary, and its acceptance of him and offering of protection._

_Mark had no potential for magic, and knew nothing of it other than what was in movies, books, and what little his mother had shared with him as a small child. It didn't matter to him, as he was planning to be an author and use the money to get out of here and never come back – he already knew he was good at it, he had won a bunch of writing competitions, even a major one when he was eleven, which got him interviewed for TV, and he would use those skills to be free. He felt so trapped in their little town in the middle of nowhere, and that was why he went climbing, hiking, and exploring so much, to make pretence that he was going somewhere - anywhere else._

"_Mark, stop dawdling!" Joe called out. "Check this shit out."_

_Mark looked ahead, shaking his thoughts away like scattering dust. The patch of forest they were walking in had come to a sudden end, with a hundred meter stretch of bare earth, no grass for some reason, and beyond that was a another stretch of forest, however the trees were a different species, taller, thinner, dark and almost sickly. Mark felt a chill, but didn't know why, the shadows would have been caused by the denser tree canopy. _

"_Well we were looking for something new." Remarked James as he strode forward, curiosity at the natural oddity, with Joe following right behind him._

"_Yep."_

_Mark followed perhaps a meter behind them. They were mere steps from the new stretch of shadowed forest when a clump of the gooey mud left his collar and slithered down his back. 'Ah, so fucking gross.' He freaked for a moment, wiping it off, and scrubbing his hand on the dusty floor of the forest divide._

_His two friends had gone ahead of him now. Mark hurried, and a single step from the darker forest. Mark froze in place, petrified suddenly in horror. This place was a magic boundary like his mother's, but vast and more primal. It didn't give him feelings of safety like her's did. It felt dark and evil, predatory – as though he was standing in the mouth of a giant shark. There was a witch here! A bad one!_

**_FOOOOOOOD... THERE IS FOOOOOD!_**

**_HUNGRY! SO HUNGRY!_**

_Mark took a hasty, albeit shaking step back and the feeling of danger vanished._

"_Joe, Jamie – come back!" he shouted to them in a panic._

_They both paused, startled by the fear in his voice, "What's wrong?"_

"_No time to explain – hurry!" Mark yelled out, slowly backing away, as though avoiding a predator, and it was that action that frightened them. Had he seen a bear or something? They shared a look and sprinted back to him, however they vanished before they reached Mark, the giant Hearth having claimed two more victims._

**_COME TO ME LITTLE CHILDREN!_**

"_Joe! James!" Mark cried out. _

**_AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE THEM? _**

**_YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS HAVE BEEN TAKEN._**

**_SAVE THEM!_**

_His instincts screaming to help them, but his magic sense told him different, the forest wanted him to go there. Enhancing his protective instincts while supressing his fear. That realisation snapped him out of his near-trance._

_He was next! _

_Then the gap between forests made sense, he was standing before its teeth, and what mouth didn't have a tongue to lick up what the teeth missed? Shadows soon stretched forth from the hearth boundary forest, in the past these shadowy tendrils had stripped all living matter in its reach, marking a noticeable divide. It resembled ink being spilled from a gigantic vat._

**_NOT ENOUGH!_**

**_YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!_**

_Any desire to save his friends fled Mark at that point, he ran faster than he ever had, screaming with the shrill high pitch scream of a baby girl. The shadows followed, snagging his top, but so full of adrenaline was Mark that he slipped out of his tee-shirt without any thought or hesitation and that was what saved his life. He made it passed the 100 meter strip of dried earth and into the normal forest that surrounded his town. The shadows abruptly stopped, unable to reach far beyond the boundary field that the Blair Witch had created to cheat death and feed upon the souls of the living. _

_She growled in frustration, the escaping soul had magic. It would sustain her far more than these two ordinary souls. A pity._

**_HUNGRY!_**

_Meanwhile Mark, not knowing the shadows had halted, continued to flee in a panic. However he had survived the Blair Witch. His friends sadly were doomed._

_'James, Joe... I am so sorry!'_

_But that didn't mean they couldn't be avenged._

* * *

_**The End**_

_To be continued in part 2_

* * *

_A/N: For more magic focused stories, check out my __**Grey Faction**__ novels on amazon or most major online retailers._


End file.
